Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $y = 5$ and $x = 4$. $5$ $y$ $ + 3$ $x$ $ - 3$
Explanation: Substitute $5$ for ${y}$ and $4$ for ${x}$ $ = 5{(5)} + 3{(4)} - 3 $ $ = 25 + 12 - 3 $ $ = 34$